The consulting Detective and the Girl who Waited
by Dr. Anna Laufreyson
Summary: 50 different oneshots, two shots or threeshots involving PondLock. For Exceeds Expectations OTP Boot Camp. Wholock, AU, and involves a connection between some of the stories. There may be one or two M rated oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey_ guys!_ This is my entry for Exceeds Expectation's OTP boot camp, so here it is! I LOVE PondLock, so enjoy! Obviously this is AU._

_It's quiet. Too quiet. _Sherlock thought this as he stepped out onto the rooftop of the hospital. He looked around for Moriarty. This was the place were Moriarty told him to come, right? Sherlock continued to think until suddenly, the song _Stayin Alive _began to play, turned up to full volume. Sherlock simply stood there.

"Are you done with your silly antics?" he asked. Moriarty stepped out from behind one of the longer pipes. he was beaming.

"Oh Sherlock, these aren't silly antics." Moriarty said "These are preperations."

"Preperations for what?" Sherlock asked.

"Your last bow." Moriarty replied "Your final case. Your last breath. Your last preformance before I burn you."

"And when does that start?" Sherlock asked. He began to get a little pale. He knew that Moriarty got serious when he promised something. He'd prefer not to see what he had planned for him ,even if Sherlock was supposed to be the strong one. Sherlock couldn't risk death. What would Amy do with herself?

"You're thinking about the girl, aren't you?" Moriarty asked.

"Yes." Sherlock admitted "But it's none of your buisness." Moriarty smiled.

"You're afraid of what I'll do with her if I manage to get my hands on her, aren't you?" Moriarty asked. Sherlock's eyes said everything.

"How about I make a deal with you?" Moriarty asked.

"As long as you don't hurt her, I'll do anything." Sherlock replied.

"If you go with me quietly when I ask you, you'll go." Moriarty said 'or the girl dies." Sherlock thought over the deal for a minute.

"Deal." Sherlock said finally, shaking Moriarty's hand. Sherlock's eyes showed that he had been defeated. Moriarty felt like a king. He had won. He could tell.

"Now Sherly," Moriarty said, grinning as Sherlock flinched at that name "Go home to your girl while you're still alive. Spend your final days with her." Sherlock listened, leaving the rooftop. he walked home, feeling numb. he was greeted at the door by The Doctor and Amy.

"Hey!" Amy said, kissing Sherlock on the cheek. Sherlock smiled.

"Hello Amy. Hello Doctor." he Doctor smiled.

"Hey, we're going to go to Barcelona. Wanna come? You'll love it..." The Doctor coaxed. Sherlock forced a smile. He might as well spent his final days with Amy and The Doctor.

"Sure." Sherlock said, entering the TARDIS. The three ended up spending the next week was right. It was beautiful. Sherlock spent as much time as possible with Amy, admiring her, laughing with her, and absolutely loving her. He was lucky to have her. At least before he died he could remember her beautiful smile.

_"Go back home to your girl while you're still alive. Spend your final days with her ."_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is just a random sweet oneshot I came up with. Enjoy!_

_Prompt #23: Ring_

Amy was absolutely shocked. She had been looking for her coat in Sherlock's apartment when she saw the ring. It was a beautiful diamond, big and shining brightly in the light. She felt her heart skip a beat,

_"Is Sherlock going to..." _Amy thought, jumping as Sherlock walked into the apartment. He saw her with the ring. The look in his eyes made her want to cry. He obviously didn't want her to see it.

"I was going to show it to you tonight." Sherlock began "But it seems that my girlfriend is smarter than me sometimes."" Amy was about to cry. Sherlock noticed this and sat down next to her, hugging her tightly.

"It's alright." Sherlock said. He gently took the ring out of Amy's hands and got down on his knees.

"Amelia Pond" Sherlock began "You were there for me when I most needed you. You healed me when I was broken. You saved my life. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met,and I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Amy." Sherlock took Amy's hand into his hand.

"Amelia Pond, will you marry me?" Sherlock asked. Amy's eyes were brimmed up with tears. Amy nodded her head.

"Yes, Sherlock. Yes, I will marry you!" Amy said. Sherlock got up off of his knees and kissed Amy. When they broke apart, Sherlock smiled.

"Well, I guess we need to make wedding plans now." He said, his eyes brimming with happiness. Amy smiled.

"And you need a best man." She said.

"Could we have two?" Sherlock asked "You know both John and The Doctor will want to be there."

"The Doctor will probably ask to be the one who gives me away." Amy said. Sherlock smiled at her, listening as she began to talk about their wedding. She was absolutely the best part about his life. He was glad to know and love someone as much as he loved her.

_Oh my god I started crying when I began to write this. This probably won't be connected to any other stories._


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't know where this came from... but I should be ashamed of myself. Sorry for the feels guys._

Amy was sitting in what seemed to be an interrogation room. Mycroft Holmes sat across the table from her, two cups of tea in his hands.

"Tea?" He asked Amy.

"Sure, why not." Amy said,taking the cup of tea from Mycroft. She took a small sip and smiled.

"It's good." Amy commented "But if you wanted a tea party, why the hell am I in an interrogation room?" Mycroft sighed, taking a sip of his own tea.

"I need to ask you Ms. Pond" He said "Do you intend to hurt my brother?"

"No!" Amy said, offended "Why in hell would I do that? I love him for god's sake! What in the hell made you think something like that?" Mycroft's eyes looked sad, like he was remembering something especially painful or traumatizing from his past.

"I needed to know Ms. Pond." He said sadly. Amy noticed his eyes.

"Something came up." Amy said "Something painful, most likely from your past. What happened to him?"

"Oh Ms. Pond" He said, chuckling "It happened a long time ago. No need to resurface painful memories now." Amy sighed.

"Just tell me." She said kindly "It'll feel better getting it off your chest." Mycroft nodded, motioning for his workers to turn of the microphone inside the room. Mycroft turned back to Amy.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked "It will make you see our family in a comepletely different light."

"Please Mycroft" Amy begged, felling a bit nervous about the information "Just tell me." Mycroft sat up, obviously uncomftorable.

"He never told you about the abuse, did he?" Mycroft asked.

"What abuse?" Amy asked, confused.

"Our father..." Mycroft managed, remembering certain events 'Was a drunk. He would come home every night from work and beat either one of us he pleased that night."

"And?" Amy asked, sounding a little horrified.

"Well, it was more then just physical abuse." Mycroft said. Amy thought for a moment before she realized what he meant.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Amy said. Mycroft chuckled and sighed.

"Don't worry dear, I'm fine." Mycroft said "It's Sherlock that our father focused on." Mycroft's face became solem again "It was horrible. Sherlock cried every night. I couldn't help him. I was weak back then. If had had helped him, maybe he wouldn't have cutted himself for so long. Even after we got out of our father's costody, he would continue to do so. I felt powerless at those moments. All I could do was comfort him. "

W-Why tell me now?" Amy asked, studdering a little. Mycroft looked at her.

"Sherlock keeps secrets my dear." Mycroft explained "But this...it still affects him to this very day."

"How?" Amy asked.

"Well, for starters, he hasn't allowed anybody to touch him since I got us both out of that hellhole." Mycroft said "You actually getting to kiss him was the closest anybody has ever gotten to him."

"So, I'm special?" Amy asked.

"I'm trying to tell you that he actually loves you." Mycroft replied "That, my dear, is a once in a lifetime chance. So, if you're in this relationship just to use him, I suggest you leave him alone now."

"I love him too." Amy said "He's... wonderful." Mycroft laughed.

"So, does he still claim that he's married to his work?" Mycroft asked.

"Now he just says that he's in a commited relationship." Amy replied.

"That's a good sign." Mycroft replied "It means that you're a keeper." Amy smiled.

"That's good." She said "Now, if you excuse me, I'll be leaving now." Amy got up out of her chair and left the building, thinking over everything Mycroft told her. It was horrible how much Sherlock's past had affected his present. But at least she knew that he actually loved her. Amy entered 221B, greeting Mrs. Hudson as she went up the stairs.

"Hello sweetheart!" Mrs. Hudson said "Sherlock should be home by now."

"Hello Mrs. Hudson." Amy said quietly. She wanted so badly to get to Sherlock as soon as possible. Everything Mycroft had told her horrified her. She entered the apartment to Sherlock sitting in his favorite armchair, playing around with his swiss army knife. He stood up to greet her when Amy hugged him tightly and began to sob.

"Bad day?" Sherlock asked, confused. Amy shook her head and sobbed.

"Please, put down that knife." Amy asked between sobs. Sherlock listened, putting the knife down on the table.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"Mycroft told me something today." Amy began.

"What did he tell you? Did he tell you that I was still on drugs? I've cleaned up already for his information." Sherlock said, slightly annoyed.

"No." Amy said "It was about your father." Sherlock's eyes turned darker at that moment.

"Come on." He said "Let's go to the kitchen table and discuss this." Sherlock and Amy both sat down at the kitchen table beside each other.

"Now, what exactly did he tell you about my... father?" Sherlock asked.

"Everything." Amy said "How he was drunk, how he abused you two, how you used to cut youself..." Amy began to sob again. Sherlock hugged her, stroking her head gently.

"That was a long time ago." Sherlock said "I'm over that now. I stopped cutting myself a long time ago."

"But he also told me that I was special." Amy said "That I was the only person you ever grew close to."

"That's...true." Sherlock said "It's kinda hard to ever really care about anybody after the person who you thought loved you came home and abused you every night." Sherlock shuddered slightly, remembering everything he had hidden away. Amy noticed this and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"But you have me now." She said "And I love you more than anything."

_Why do I feel so horrible after writing this?_


	4. Chapter 4

_The sequel to oneshot#1: Alive_

Sherlock was sitting at home, alone and quiet. Amy was with The Doctor. Sherlock had made sure of that. He didn't want her to be here when Moriarty came for him. He had thrown the devil's dice as insurance. Amy was safe. Sherlock would die. That was how it was meant to be. Sherlock heard the door open, footsteps leading to the living room. It was Moriarty. Moriarty sat down, smiling at Sherlock.

"Hello sweetheart." Moriarty said, smiling as Sherlock flinched at that name "Are you ready to go?"

"Promise me that Amy will be alright." Sherlock ordered "That you won't lay a single finger on her."

"I made my promise." Moriarty said "I always keep my promises." Sherlock's eyes showed pain. Pure and simple pain. He was doing this for the woman he loved. Moriarty loved this. Love always weakened people. Even someone as brilliant as Sherlock.

"We're going to have so much fun, you know that, right dearie?" Moriarty asked, his voice slightly syrupy "I'll have fun breaking you."

"You can do whatever you want to me." Sherlock said "As long as you don't hurt Amy."

"It's a deal." Moriarty said, shaking Sherlock's hand "The dice are cast. Let's see how they land." At that moment, Moriarty quickly put a piece of cloth over Sherlock's face. Sherlock struggled for a second, then his head fell limply to the back of the chair. Moriarty smiled.

"Oh sweetie," He said "It's only just begun."

Sherlock woke up to black. He quickly deduced that his captors had a bag over his head. He groaned. The back was quickly taken off of his head, revealing bright lights and Moriarty standing over him, a knife in his hand. Sherlock looked at Moriarty defiantly.

"This is your whole master plan?" Sherlock asked "Chain me to a hospital bed?" Moriarty smiled.

"No Sherly, there's SOOO much more." Moriarty replied. He quickly shoved the knife into Sherlock's side, twisting it painfully slow as he pulled it out. Sherlock screamed. Moriarty continued the assault for an hour until Sherlock finally passed out from the extreme pain and bloodloss. Moriarty left the room, blood coating his entire body. Sherlock dreamt of Amy.

_Amy, I'm so sorry._

_Goodbye._

**I'm so sorry for this chapter. More oneshots and continuations of this serial coming up!**


	5. Chapter 5

_This is my attempt at a __**really**__ angsty piece. Enjoy!_

The day had been realatively calm for Sherlock. Him and Amy were in the flat they shared with John, quietly reading seperate books. Then Sherlock recieved the call. Sherlock picked up his phone lazily when he recieved the call, not knowing who it was. Then he read the caller ID.

"Amy." Sherlock said "Could you please go pick us up some milk?"

"Um...okay." Amy said, getting up and leaving. This was strange for Sherlock. Amy saw something strange in his eyes. A look she had never seen him show before. She shrugged it off, heading to the supermarket.

Sherlock answered the phone, literally shaking like a leaf.

"H-Hello?" Sherlock said, trying to keep himself together.

"Is this Sherlock?" The voice on the other end asked. Sherlock was right. It was his father.

"Yes." Sherlock said, strangely clamer.

"I was in town and just wanted to ask if you would like to go out for a drink or two sometime." Sherlock's father replied "So...you know, we can maybe... catch up." Sherlock hung up. He was about to hypervenilate. Oh, why did he send Amy out? He sat down, trying to recollect himself. He had nearly forgotten most of what happened back when he was a child, except for small, faint whispers that only showed up in his rare nightmares. But this? This was downright terrifying. What if his father had his address? Sherlock contemplated everything in his mind, growing more fearful by the minute. He kept on remembering little bits of back when he was younger. His legs were shaking. He sat back down, still remembering. he heard the door of the flat open. he turned his head. Amy was there, a gallon of milk in her hand.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked, noticing how much Sherlock was shaking. Sherlock simply nodded his head.

"I'm fine." Sherlock replied. He stood up.

"I think I might go rest for a little while. I'm feeling quite tired today."

"Alright." Amy replied "I'll wake you up if any cases come in." Amy watched as Sherlock walked up the stairs, still shaking. She waited for him to be fully upstairs, then picked up his phone. She checked the phone's caller ID. The recent name was James Holmes. Amy's eyes widened slightly.

"_Is that..." _Amy thought, suddenly very frightened. She sat there for a minute. That was why Sherlock was acting so strange. She sighed, putting the phone down. She was just going to have to watch over poor Sherlock more closely now. She couldn't have any chance meetings. Not after what Mycroft had told her about the Holmes's father.


End file.
